


The Best Sort of Wake Up

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Consensual half-asleep sex, Fingering, M/M, Morning Sex, Rough Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Waking up before Alec is always a treat, even more so when Magnus can then turn around and wake Alec up in one of his favorite ways...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780102
Comments: 13
Kudos: 331
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	The Best Sort of Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted: Prompts... Rough morning sex?
> 
> HI YES PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!

  
Magnus blinked himself awake and sagged back into the blankets in relief. His magic was fully replenished and it was satisfying to stretch in the decadent navy sheets before he turned to look at Alexander, face down, still snoring quietly into the pillows. He hummed and trailed his eyes over the bite marks that he had left in Alec’s neck and the still-healing scratches on Alec’s back. 

  
Shifting slightly, Magnus eyed the marks that trailed down all of Alec’s back and down the dip of his spine, to the curve of his ass. The sight of every purpling bruise was enough to make him want to sink his teeth into the pale skin again and again. Hell, he’d fucked Alec hard enough last night that he was probably still open and loose now. 

  
Of course, now that **that** particular thought had crossed his mind, he had no hope of getting rid of it. 

  
Magnus shifted onto his side and reached out, trailing his fingers along Alec’s back, watching him arch into the touch, even as he mumbled sleepily into the pillows. A quick thought and his fingers were coated in lube before they trailed even lower and he sank a finger into Alec, easy, followed by a second, prepping his husband. 

  
Waking Alec up by reminding him exactly who he belonged to? That was the kind of morning that he could get behind. Especially since they both loved being woken up like this, and did it to each other often. Magnus shifted the sheets and straddled Alec’s hips, grinding against his ass with a low groan. He stretched himself out on top of Alec and listened to his shadowhunter let out a faint groan. 

  
Magnus shifted and positioned himself carefully, before he pushed in with a quick snap of his hips, a spark of magic keeping Alec from feeling _too much_ pain as he did. He didn’t bother pausing to let Alec adjust, able to feel just how tight he was. Another roll of his hips and Alec came awake with a startled moan. 

  
“Someone was impatient this morning,” Alec muttered into the pillows, arching back as Magnus fucked into him, hard and rough. “Nnnngh, fuck…” 

  
“You complaining?” Magnus panted into Alec’s neck, sinking his teeth into that pale skin again, sucking another mark into it. 

  
Alec grumbled and shoved his hips back into Magnus’ next thrust, gasping into the pillows. “Sound like I’m complaining?” he growled. 

  
Magnus spread himself out and over Alec’s back, grinding in as deep as he could, just to feel Alec tremble for him. “Careful or I’ll slow down and tease.” 

**  
“Magnus.”**

  
“Now who’s impatient?” Magnus laughed, fucking into Alec harder, making him moan into the mattress. He watched as Alec clenched his hands into the sheets and groaned again as he fucked into him harder. “Thought you liked this, waking up, me in you.” 

  
“Fuck you,” Alec muttered, gasping when Magnus managed to change the angle just enough. “So good, fuck, Magnus…” 

  
“Love this,” Magnus purred into Alec’s neck. “You all sleep warm and lax, waking up because I’m in you, taking you, making you mine again.” He stopped trying to hold himself back and rolled his hips hard, grinding deep into Alec, groaning into his skin. 

  
Alec bit down another whine, shuddering under the press of Magnus into him again and again. He let every single thrust of Magnus’ hips shove him harder into the mattress, and it wasn’t going to take much more to have him making a mess of where he’d fallen asleep. “Show me how much,” he ordered, his voice rough. 

  
Magnus chuckled, low and hoarse into Alec’s ear. “Gladly, my darling.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
